


Baby Fever

by chuwaeyo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Cheryl x Fem!readerPrompt: u ever lose a baby?





	Baby Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I just cut my foot with my desk and if that's not a sign of how my sunday / week is going to be idk what is  
> anywaysss, as always hmu @chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything!  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Cheers!

"Cher, honey, I uh, I have something to tell you, but don't get mad, okay?" You slipped your arms around your girlfriend's waist and pressed a quick kiss on her cheek to greet her.

Relishing in the contact, Cheryl hands immediately rested on top of yours, "well, sweetheart, it's nice to see you too - what exactly do you have to tell me though?"

"I uh, I lost the baby." You smiled and prepared yourself for the worst. "You know, for health class?"

Hearing the words from your mouth, Cheryl froze for a second, too shocked to be mad, "You lost our baby? How did you lose the baby? Sweetheart, it can't even move by itself?"

"I'm not even going to try and defend myself, I really don't know what happened." You avoided looking at your girlfriend in her eyes and played with your hands, "I mean they're probably safe, I just, uh, don't remember where they are."

Knowing how you always retreated into yourself whenever you felt guilty about something, Cheryl squeezed your hand and lifted your head to see her smile at you, "look, sweetheart, we'll find the baby. Just talk to me okay? Knowing you, you probably just left it with someone you trust."

"Well at least we know it's not with Fangs or Sweets, huh?" You were relieved that she wasn't mad and let yourself trust in her words, "and not to sound like annoying, but I talked to a lot of people today, Cher, so there's a whole lot of ground to cover."

Cheryl's face went blank for a second before hiding her face in the nook of your neck and laughing, "let's get started then, dork."

After twenty minutes of asking around the hallway and messaging your friends if they had seen the baby, Kevin emerged from a classroom grinning widely with Moose in tow, a familiar model in his arms, "(Y/N/N)! Cheryl! I'd like to cash in the reward for finding your little bundle of love!"

The two of you shared a look before grinning towards your friends, "I wasn't aware we had a reward for finding the baby?"

"Oh no you definitely didn't, (Y/N/N), but I was thinking this is the perfect excuse to have you and Cheryl go on a double date with Moose and me." Kevin beamed as he handed you the baby and rested his hands on his waist, "so how do milkshakes at Pop's sound right now? I can try to sell you both on trying out for our next production too, and not to reveal anything, but it's going to be pretty Wicked."

Both of you caught Kevin's hint immediately and nodded in sync, this time with Cheryl answering, "maybe not Pop's right now, but tomorrow for lunch? And don't worry Keller, we'll both be at auditions for Wicked, you don't need to sell us on anything."

"Sorry, Kev, this whole baby business tired me out today." You leaned against Cheryl lightly as you held the baby in your arms, "definitely tomorrow though."

Kevin flashed you both a small pout before nodding his head and pulling you both into a quick hug before leaving with Moose, turning back only to yell, "I am expecting you both to pay for my milkshake tomorrow!"

You couldn't help but laugh at his outburst and yell back, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Keller!"

Glad to finally be done with the week, you quickly (and gently) set the baby down by your bags and stretched your arms before jumping onto the couch, eager to start the long weekend after a chaotic week with a movie marathon with your favorite girl.

Seeing the happy smile on your face, Cheryl couldn't help but mirror the look, so full of love, before sitting down and snuggling against you for your marathon, "what are you thinking of now, sweetheart?"

"I just think that we'd be absolutely amazing parents." Upon snuggling against you, you immediately wrapped your arms around her waist and hid your face in the crook of her neck. "Wouldn't that be fantastic?"

"Really now?" Cheryl giggled softly at the light kisses you pressed against her neck while playing with your hands, "since when did losing a baby meant you were a good parent?"

You stopped what you were doing to offer her a small pout, "since it happened with us?"

Both of you locked eyes and smiled, wearing similar lovestruck looks on your faces as Cheryl leaned in for one last kiss before the movie started, "well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see, hmm?"


End file.
